Ezria after 4x20 baby
by acuquitablanco'scrazyfanofpll
Summary: After Aria discovers about Ezra s book she will discover something that will change everybody s future, she is pregnant, will she tell Ezra or not considering that he lied to her and she s brokenhearted includes almost all pll characters like Ali, the girls,Dianne F.,it doesn{t include characters lile lucas or meredith
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few things, this is after 4x20 so all things after it aren´t going to be there and please review.**

**Aria POV**

I was so angry why, why a book, a truth crime book, I obviously prefer that than that he was A but he used me and worst of all he lied to me, I thought that our relation was made of honesty and love cause we were a couple but no matter that I still love him, I will never trust him again.

Aria, dinner is ready-My dad told me waiting for my answer exactly in my room´s door

I´m not hungry-

Are you feeling ok? Cause you don´t look ok and have you been crying?-I stayed in silence and he sat on my bed.

Look, no matter what he did to you you need to be ok, i´m sure a break up is difficult but you need to get through this, cause you can get health problems if you don´t eat and-

Dad i´m all right- I interrumped him-I´ll go to eat dinner-I told him as I stood up and walked to the dining room.

**The next morning**

I woke up feeling sick so I ran to the bathroom and threw up up, it had been the same for 2 days. When I finished I went to my cellphone to check the time, 7AM and on Monday so I decided I should get ready, school starts in 30 minutes. I got ready and started driving, when I finaly got there I looked for the girls but I didn´t see them so I went to my lockert and saw Hanna walking to me

Hey Ar-

Hey Hannah-

Are you feeling ok? Like seriously you look like dead-

No, I think I have the flu, but without fever, I don´t know i´ve been throwing up for the last two days-

Hmmm-

What Hannah?-

I tell you later somewhere more private, like at Spencer´s we are going there after school remember?-

Yeah, hey I think I need to goo…- I ran to the bathroom feeling sick again.

I came in and threw up, Hanna behind me started raising my hair until I finished.

Sorry Hanna you didn´t have to do that-

Yes, I did. I´ve been on the same situation Aria- I just answered with a smile.

Hey we need to go to first period-

Yeah, to English-

C´mon Aria it´s not that bad-

He lied me, he lied to all of us-

Yeah but at least he isn´t A give him a chance-

I can´t, i-I don´t trust him-

You TWO can get through this-

Maybe in the future-

We walked to the class and came in, Ezra started talking but I didn´t pay attention, I started to pretend I was reading_ to kill a mockingbird_ when all I could do was, nothing I was feeling horrible.

Finally the bell rang and I stood up like the other students and walked away, until he called me

Ms Montgomery can I talk to you for a second?-

Does it need to be now?-

Yes-All the class was out

What Ezra? Don´t you get it I don´t wanna talk to you-

Just that, please come over this afternoon-

I can´t I have plans and even if I could I wouldn´t be there-I said as I got out of his class.

The day passed and before I noticed I was driving to Spencer´s

**At Spencer´s**

Hanna, what did you want to tell me?-

Did you get your period?-I saw her until I understood

Hanna i´m not pregnant-

C´mon Aria you said that you´ve been throwing up for the last 2 days-

WHAT?-Spencer and Emily said at the same time

I think I have the flu but I don´t have fever-I simply told them

Aria, let me see your cellphone-Spencer said and took it, she saw something for a minute andthen got paralized

Is everything ok?-I aasked her

See it by yourself-She turned my cellphone and on the calendar it was, two weeks late

W-w-what?-

Aria you´re two weeks late-

WHAT?-Emily and Hanna asked

I´ll get you a test-Hanna told me


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the views and followers**

**Aria POV**

After five minutes Hanna came in and she gave me a with bag with the test inside.

Hey no matter what happens next we´re here for you, aren´t we?-

Yes-Spencer and Hanna said

Without saying another word I went to the bathroom and read the instructions, when I finished I put the time in my cellphone and waited the five minutes. My cellphone vibrated telling me it was time so I looked down and got so surprised of what I saw two perfect lines on the test. I was pregnant.

So?-All the girls told me

I-I I´m pregnant-I said in sobs

Oh, Aria everything it´s going to be ok-Spencer gave me a hug

I know just that Ezra, he lied to me-

I´m going to be an aunt!-Hanna shouted excited and we all laughed

I can´t tell anyone, not yet-

Yes you can and he deserves to know, he´s the FATHER OF YOUR BABY-

You´re right,tomorrow I will tell him but please don´t tell anyone-

Not even Ali?-Hanna asked me

Except Ali, she is our friend-I told her

Ok we get it-Hanna said

Hey just don´t worry is bad for the baby-

You´re right-I said

The girl is going to be beautiful-Hanna said

Girl? We haven´t done an appointment so we don´t know-

I know she´s a girl-Hanna said

We left to our houses, except Spencer cause she was in her house

_I was at Ezra´s sitting in front of him _

_Ezra i´m pregnant-_

_Leave, I don´t wanna know anything of both of you-He shouted me as I ran out of his apartment _

I woke up and happy it was just a nightmare, I hope that never happens, and went back to sleep

The next morning I went to throw up twice and school passed so quickly, I texted my dad telling him I would stay at Spencer´s the night and drove to Ezra´s

**At Ezra´s**

I stayed there for a minute and then knocked

I´m coming, wait a minute just let me take the money-He said and then opened the door with ten dollars on his hand

Ezra, I need to talk to you-

Yes sure do you wanna stay for dinner, I thought it was the pizza-

Yes-I told him

So what happened?-

Uh, can we sit for a moment- I told him as we sat on the couch

Yes what happened?-

I´ve been thinking all day trying to find a way to tell you this-

You´re starting to scare me-

You should be scared-I said and he saw me trying to understand

I-I-I´m pregnant-I said

Are you sure?-He said

The girls bought me a test and it said positive,so I think so-I said trying to stay calmed down but I lost the fight tears started falling of my face

Hey it´s ok-He cleaned my tears

Do you think it´s ok? I´m pregnant of somebody who used me as research it can´t be ok-

Aria I told you I love you-

But the baby is innocent her or she doesn´t even know that everything about his or her parents relation was based on lies, and I can´t with that, I really can´t, I mean our baby is growing up everyday and I don´t know what to do-I said crying

Hey, i´m sorry ok?, sorry I know it was based on a lie but sorry I love you and you know that, I love both of you-

Ok-

Are you going to keep the baby?-

I don´t know if I don´t keep it , I will give him or her in adoption, I can´t considerate an abortion-

I´m sorry for doing this to you, please stay so we can talk about it-

Stay?-

Yes all night, here with me-

You´re my teacher-

I know, but i´n not just your teacher i´ve never been just that-

Ok-I told him.


End file.
